Valkyrie Frameworks And Technology
Highly advanced and versatile robotic frameworks build off of advanced systems known as Anon Catalysts manufactured by an unknown organization in the Axiom Infinity. This android-like considered species emulated human organics but were entirely machine based. Since they were found to be sentient by all accounts, with some based on an empty learning artificial intelligence, others on uploaded human brains, they were far more advanced than typical robots of science fiction. Although the composition of Valkyries is based off of the same technology making them similar to one another, on an individual basis they are much different. Since Valkyries are an evolving machine, the rise of a variety of unique powers based on their energy was found in them. Light Energy The energy used to power a Valkyrie is result of a specific conversion of Omni-Vacant Dark Energy into what was coined Substance 120 Exotic Energy. Creators of the Valkyrie Project used methods similar to the Universal Union to yield this energy long before Valkyries were ever considered. Substance 120 was found to be resistant to overheating, overcharging and was stable enough it could nearly be handled openly in one’s own hands. The energy was also discovered to be self-sustainable under the right circumstances and was capable of maintaining power integrity without outside intervention for millennia. Over the course of time, this energy was discovered to directly conflict UUEE along with The Dark Energy Virus. Leading forwards, Substance 120 Exotic Energy became colloquially known as “Light Energy” as a mirror to the pre-existing colloquialism of “Dark Energy.” Light Energy was shown to have a higher repulsive action towards “Dark Energy” than vise versa. Light Energy was also noted to have a weight reductive effect on the gravitational field around it, as well as being lethal to biological matter, but to a lesser degree than its counterpart. Light Energy maintained much higher half life’s than its counterpart, slowing the radiological decay of the energy enough that it requires longer to cause acute exposure. On its own, this energy was highly volatile unless contained or propagated. Raw forms of the energy were passive in nature and dissipated easily, making the energy difficult to weaponize. Applications * Power Electronics * Animate Valkyries * Disrupt Gravitational Field * Toxicity * Irritability, redness to skin after direct yet brief exposure * ? * ? * ? Composition Although Valkyries were composed and shaped in various forms based on different densities and compositions of materials, they were all made of a common IDnEE pulse resistant material called Tungsten Bio Fiber Mold or T-Mold for short. T-Mold was comprised of the strength and durability of tungsten mixed with the absorption and malleability of aerogel. The resulting material was ultra strong and protective but the volume of use of the material in a Valkyrie's chassis also made it extremely heavy. On average a Valkyrie weighed approximately 500 pounds depending on the composition of their chassis. Most of this weight was alleviated via the use of A-Tier Catalyst weight conditioning, an invisible force propagated by light energy acting much similarly to air resistance does reducing this to a more reasonable amount. The Anon Catalyst An Anon Catalyst in a Valkyrie is a dedicated origin system that was originally designed to harbour an ANI in synergy with the catalyst's many systems, giving it direct control of the Valkyrie framework. Anywhere from the size of a bottle-cap to the size of a baseball; the catalyst's would create an orb-like barrier around themselves of different colored energies. The Catalyst acts similar to a library, providing, manipulating and networking automatically depending on system composition and what is programmed within its integrated freeform codex. In the case of a Valkyrie, relativistic, subconscious signals are sent around the Framework in order to manage energy conversion systems, protect from data compromisation, work gravitational (weight) conditioning and chassis armour parameters as needed along with more things. It is comprised of many different parts depending on the tier of Catalyst. In the Case of a Valkyrie Framework (the most advanced Anon framework to date), an S or A-Tier Catalyst houses an Anon Construct, Stabilized S120 Singularity Reactor, Decicated ANI Staging Sector, and Universal Assembling Modules. The Anon Catalyst is capable of adapting and upgrading the Valkyrie system over time, and this was measured by T-Mold composition differences over time in the Mechanical Assembly. Lesser Tier Anon Catalysts found residual uses in Valkyr equipment as the Valkyr research teams integrated them into various items such as their modular armour and weapon frameworks. These lesser Catalysts operated more as moderation sources for Light Energy with basic network and module synchronicity. Although Aether proved she could assemble A to C tier Catalyst's to the Elite Valkyr Research team in 2022, S-Tier catalysts were entirely a mystery. Known Components * Anon Construct - S, A ** Energy controlled mobility and sensory emulative system * Mechanical Framework Assembly System (Chassis) - S, A, B ** Design, look and working parts of a framework * Freeform Energy Codex - S, A, B, C ** Allows users to program new frameworks. * S120 Core/Propagator - S, A ** Continuous self sustaining Light Energy generator ** Needs to be given periods of recovery depending on energy expended * Modular Integrated Development Environment - S, A, B, C ** Allows for complex programming for controlling physical materials with anon constructs along with many other uses in the Freeform Energy Codex. * Universal Assembler - S'' ** Exclusive to S-Tier Catalysts, this component uses nano technology to shape molecules back into damaged parts of a scanned Mechanical Assembly System. ** Versatile reconstruction and repairs are performed on the Valkyrie depending the damages received. ** Some Universal Assemblers were better than others. * '''Catalytic Anti-Force' - S, A ** Invisible force propagated by S120 to act upwards against the acceleration of gravity. ** Reduces the weight of materials used in a chassis more commonly referred to as weight conditioning. * Exabyte Storage Capacitor - S, A, B ** Used as an on-board memory system, independent of the ANI. Tier Ranks (Ordered Most to Least Powerful) * S-Tier * A-Tier * B-Tier * C-Tier The Anon Construct Anon Constructs were holographic networks of complex algorithms which send instructions to a mechanical assembly in an Anon Catalyst. In the case of a Valkyrie, it administered forms of energy conversion compounds to motor function. With this nervous system-like process in place, the Anon Catalyst uses the Anon Construct to mobilize a Valkyrie’s framework via Light Energy. This part of the Anon Catalyst is responsible for subdividing mechanical assemblies into nano-segments after a particular framework has been actualized. Over time, the Anon Catalyst will instruct the Construct to use its reconstructive energy to recover the system as necessary via use of the Universal Assembler in S-Tier Catalyst Valkyries.Category:Technology